cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vernon von Grun
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Dr. Forrester New Contact(s) * Abyss Information Arachnos Lab Assistant Vernon von Grun is a lowly lab technician working on the least prestigious part of Project Fury: Plant/Human hybrids. Rumors say taht he's become jealous of Operative Grillo, and feels that he, Vernon von Grun, desrerves to be more than a mere lab assistant! To that end, he's hatched an evil scheme. Initial Contact My name is Vernom von Grun, and I am a lab assistant. But I will not have my scientific genius confined to cleaning glassware for much longer. No! Though I now toil away as a mere lab assistant on Project: FURY, soon I will be ready to demonstrate my theories. Soon, I will be ready to show all of those who mocked my work! All I need is the right aid. The aid of a powerful villain capable of carrying out the necessary experiments to prove my theories once and for all! To make tham have to accept me and my work at the pinnacle of SCIENCE! Store Vernon von Grun sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Badge Mission Story Arc Souvenir: The Devouring Earth by V. von Grun This scholarly research paper was written by Vernon von Grun, a disgruntled lab assistant to Operative Grillo with dreams of becoming a full-fledged mad scientist. Fortunately for him, he had a resource like you to help him work out Von Grun's Science The paper is remarkably well written, given Vernom's tendency to rant about science at strange moments. In the paper, Vernon details how the Devouring Earth work in great detail. Apparently it all starts with a semi-intelligent bacteria called 'The Will of the Earth'. Colonies of it completely re-write the genetic code of an infected creature, given sufficient time and nutrients. What's more, the Will of the Earth is able to communicate with other colonies, forming a bacteriological telepathic network. The added intelligence of other colonies allows the Will of the Earth to create larger-scale changes to creatures. Colonies of Lichen infected with the Will of The Earth are able to animate Rocks to form rock-men, alter the DNA of trees and fungi to create plant creatures, and even take over insect colonies to form cloud of stinging insects. Te greatest transformation is that of the 'Devoured', human being who have been re-engineered by prolonged and forced exposure to the Will of the Earth. Von Grun spends some time on them, and show how the process of 'Devouring' works, based on the information he gained from Pyriss, the devoured ex-heroine you captured. Von Grun also posits that the entirety of the Devouring Earth forms one single intelligence under the creature that leads it, a blob-like being called the Hamidon. Vernon promises to follow up on his theories of how Devouring Earth could be used by Arachnos as a terror weapon in his next paper. Souvenir: A page from a 3-ring binder This page from a 3-ring binder is a bitter reminder of just how quickly one oversight can make even the most crazed plans of the maddest mad scientist go awry. The few words on this page, a reminder to eliminate hero interference that was lost in the shuffle, is a bittersweet reminder of the exploit you recall as: Von Grun's Lament After all that you'd done to help him would-be mad scientist Vernon von Grun finally confided his master plan to you. Vernon wanted the research and items you got for him so that he could build a device which would drive the Devouring Earth into an expansionistic frenzy, causing them to over-run and destroy Paragon City, then die off. But Vernon still needed your help to pull it off. The first thing he asked you to do was destroy some of the hive spires in Eden that the Hamidon uses to monitor and control it's Devouring Earth progeny. With the Hamidon blinded, you could continue without interference. Then you took the completed growth bombs and set them down in Eden, while you were chased by the strange beasts of the Devouring Earth the entire time. But then, nothing happened. That's when Vernon found a reference to a hero called Woodsman who might be able to stop his plans. Though Woodsman himself had perished, his spirit lived on, and could interfere with Vernon's devices. You fought the spirit of the wood, discorporating it. The growth bombs went off, but still nothing happened. Vernon was left in a pit of the deepest despair at this failure. Would he be able to recover? Would he once more marshal his maniacal mind to malevolent movement? And could you help this young mad lab assistant finally reach the rank of full-blown mad scientist? When you tucked away this memento, those were all questions you could not answer. Souvenir: An issue of 'Mad Science Weekly' The cover story of this long-running magazine for demented inventors and mad scientists is all about the top up-and-coming mad scientists and how they made it into the big leagues. And pictured on the cover in mid-rant is someone you know very well indeed, Victor von Grun, the man you helped make his break in the world of mad science through a little caper you remember as: Von Grun's Redemption When you spoke to Vernon von Grun again, he was in shambles. The constant failures had nearly ruined his self-confidence. You slapped him back into shape, and got him to pull himself together. The first step was to determine what had gone wrong when the growth bombs finally did go off. Why had the Devouring Earth not over-run Paragon City? You returned to Eden to find out, only to discover that some of the Devouring Earth had lost their hostility to the city's heroes! Much to his mounting horror, it seemed that Vernon's plans had ended up helping the people of Paragon City! But that wasn't all! Devouring Earth had been seen fighting each other, something that had never happened before. Fearing the worst, Vernon sent you to subdue one of these nests of in-fighting Devouring Earth so that he could examine them. Before Vernon could finish his examination, you learned that an Arachnos base had been over-run by Devouring Earth! Vernon quickly realized that if the attacking creatures showed signs of infection with his own Force of the Earth mutant mutagen it could all lead back to him. You went in to salvage what you could of the situation. When you returned, Vernon had learned that the in-fighting creatures had been infected by his mutagen, and so had the ones you had just faced. Unfortunately, other Arachnos scientists had also discovered Vernon's involvement. Arbiter Daos called for you, and you suspected the worst. Vernon wasn't through yet, and told you that Crey had captured a Hamidon Organelle and were holding it at their main facility. If you survived the interview with Daos, you were to investigate this in the hope it would reveal what had gone wrong with Vernon's plan. It turned out that you didn't need to worry about Arbiter Daos. He was actually quite glad you were helping Vernon von Grun, and explained that Arachnos felt it needed more mad scientists like von Grun to keep up with other villain groups like the Council. As he prepared to see how well Vernon ranted under pressure, you checked out the Crey base. The Organelle was there, and as you examined it the strange being's mind touched your own. You learned that the Hamidon's control of the Devouring Earth was being usurped by a young heroine called Zenflower, and that her influence was behind the changes in their behavior. This news really got Vernon fired up. Vernon was close to perfecting a counter-agent to his own work when the Devouring Earth attacked the lab where he worked. You managed to salvage his work, and even save some of his co-workers. Vernon had realized that the only way to set things right was to break Zenflower's control over the Devouring Earth directly before she could permanently cement it. It would probably allow the Hamidon to take control again, but anything was better than having the Devouring Earth used for the good of all mankind and have it be Vernon's fault. Armed with Vernon's latest effort, a version of his Force of the Earth mutagenic bacteria that could sew confusion in your enemies, you returned to Eden one last time. Despite her haiku-filled banter, you were able to defeat the nature princess and end her control over the Devouring Earth's alien ecology. When you returned, Vernon had just gotten the letter he'd waited his whole life for. The Mad Scientists of the world had finally offered him his credentials. Lowly lab assistant Vernon von Grun was now a full-fledged Mad Scientist. He thanked you for all your help, and began to work on all the things he'd need to one day RULE the WORLD! You saw this magazine a little later. Vernon's already considered one of the rising mad scientists in his field. And every time you hear about him wreaking terror on the unsuspecting citizens of the Earth, you can take a moment and think how you knew him back then. Missions (Story Arc: Von Grun's Science, mission 1 of 3) Briefing All science begins with basic research. Research must be conducted according to rigorous scientific methods. To conduct this research I will need theories, wich I already have, and I will need access to equipement, wich I have in sufficient quantities in this early phase, and I will need materials. Specimens. Subjects. The kinds of subjects I need are members of the Devouring Earth. These are normally dangerous to acquire, and I'm going to need a lot of them. That's where you come in. Mission Acceptance To prove my theories and show the greater scientific community within Arachnos the true value of my work, I will need a great deal of Devouring Earth specimens. Fortunately, the creatures are as prolific as they are dangerous, and have infested certain sections of St. Martial. I'm sending you to some of the natural caverns beneath that Island where you should be able to find a nest of them. Your Job is to subdue all of the ones in that nest. I'll have them picked up later. Oh, and take this tranquilizer gun. It might help to make them more docile. It has 10 darts, but don't worry. The compound is one of my creations, and I can make more for your next job. Temporary Power: '''Mission Objective' Your senses are overwhelmed by the heat and moisture here. This is definitely a Devouring Earth den. * Subdue all DE in caves Enemies ' Mission Complete' You subdued all the Devouring Earth for Vernon von Grun. Debriefing No, no, no, no, no! No, It's nothing wrong with your work. It's just that these specimens won't work! Their nerve ganglia are insufficiently complex. There's not enough variation in them. Why, even the semi-intellignet lichen that binds and animates the rock-men isn't efficient enough, at least, not in this quantity. There's just not enough variation. Of course! The sample size is just too small. I'll need more. I'll simply need much, much more. Let me check my calculations, and then we should be ready. (Story Arc: Von Grun's Science, mission 2 of 3) Briefing If I am to make my theories impact the world with the brilliant hammer of enlightment only science can bring, I will need more specimens of the Devouring Earth to study. Fortunately for you, I've found another group of them that should be more advanced. The deal is the same as before, I need you to defeat them all so that I can have them collected for study. Mission Acceptance Excellent! I knew I could count on you! Science is built on the shoulders of the greats who came before us, but mad science is built upon the hard labors of morally challenged fiends willing to do nightmarish things to bring the final logical horrors of reason gone mad to fruition. I'm glad that I have you to count on to help me make this all happen. Oh, and before you go, let me give you more tranquilizer darts. Please, continue to use them. The less damage incurred subduing the specimens, the more information I can learn. Temporary Power: ''This temporary power is only gived to you if you didn't have it already. Mission Objective You've heard before that most of the Devoured used to be humans before they wera transformed. Considering what they got turned into, you're probably doing them a favor. * Subdue all DE in caves Enemies ' Mission Complete' You subdued all the DE in the caves. Debriefing I am ecstatic about these new specimens. I almost have all that I need. Why, one of the devoured even had vestigial traces of it's original human organs inside it! How incredible! But I still need one last thing to fully understand how it works. I almost have a complete understanding of the creatures, but there remains one last area of study, one last veiled truth I must find a way to reveal. And once I have throw aside that obfuscating curtain between me and that final layer of discovery, there will be no one left in the world who will mock Vernon von Grun again GYAAAAH - HA - HA - HA - HA - HA - HA - HA! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Science, mission 3 of 3) Briefing I am on the cusp of a major discovery! All I need is one last very special subject to test, and probe, and dissect. That would be a Devouring Earth devoured paranormal! Yes, while many of the Devoured creatures were once humans, a few special mutants come through the process with some of their old abilities intact.' And one of those is just what I need.' Mission Acceptance The target is the only one I want, the rest do not matter for me to complete my work. She was once a young villainess named 'Pyriss', I believe. Her life of crime ended when she was caught by the Devouring Earth and underwent the 'Devouring', thansforming her. But she kept her powers! Those genetic traits will act as a key to understanding the Devouring Earth! By examining her genetic and physical structure, I will be able to see how the two sides were combined, and reach a complete understanding of how Devouring Earth truly operate. Then all will be ready for the next plan! Oh, and don't forget your tranquilizer darts! They may help. Pyriss could be quite a fight, particularly if you're just on your own. Sadly, this is the last batch of darts for a while. But I'll soon have other things for you. Temporary Power: ''This temporary power is only gived to you if you didn't have it already. Mission Objective This place is even warmer than before. * Capture Pyriss Enemies Notable NPCs Devoured Pyriss: Devouring Earth - Elite Boss [Desc:Pyriss was once an impressionable young would-be heroine, until Peter Themari and a truly depraved villain tricked her into turning against her allies and becoming a villain herself. It seems that her villainous life left her at the mercy of the devouring Earth, who consumed her and transformed her into what she is now.] ' Mission Complete' You have captured Pyriss for Vernon von Grun. Debriefing Oh, Pyriss! Though minds concerned with the follies of human existence might see your life as a tragedy, I must maintain my scientific detachment, and see your agonized exstence for what it is: My Rosetta stone! Your genetic structure will finally unlock all the secrets of the Devouring Earth to me! The world has no idea what waits for it, but you, Villain Name, you shall be here to see the dawning of a new day for SCIENCE!!! GYAAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH! Join me! GYAAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAAAAAH!!! You handled that very well, and have shown an incredible natural acumen for science. To call our meeting fate would be to slight the laws of ptobability. No, this work of ours, this work we're doing is too important to minimize it so. Take my cellular telephone number. In experiments so vital, so precise, seconds can matter! at work Briefing Now that my basic research is complete, the next step is technological application. The design and assembly of all the pieces of the pieces of the apparatus I need is sadly beyond my skills. It pains me to admit it, but part of science is to gaze unflinchingly at truth. I am not a great engineer, but I am capable enough to know where to find the pieces I need. And that, my friend, is where you can help me once more.Are you ready, Villain Name? Are you ready to wreak the terrible will of Science? Mission Acceptance Excellent! You are a true friend of science, Villain Name. Now then, the first item I will need is a telempathic amplifier. Operative Grillo requested the one I was planning to use, curse him! But I did find out that the Council has been working on a similar device. They most likely have it in a hidden compound, and I want you get it for me. Nothing else there matters, but if you wish to conduct some esperiments in mayem yourself while you're there, be my guest. In fact, here, take this! It's but the first fruit of my newfound understanding of the Devouring Earth! These insectoid predators have been modified to lay dormant until you throw them at an enemy. And they've even been tuned so that thay have almost no chance of attaking you! Temporary Power: Mission Objective You're surprised to see a Council base down here. You wonder if Arachnos doesn't know about it, or just allow it to exist? * Steal device from Council ** Find Amplifier Enemies ' Mission Complete' You have stolen the Council's Telempathic Amplifier! Debriefing Ah! You have it! That's the first piece needed for my device! I haven't waited for something so eagerly since I ordered the chemistry set I used to genetically retro-engineer my dog when I was a boy. Even then they thought me mad! But they had no idea what I was truly capable of! What heights of science I will now reach, thanks to your villainous efforts! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 1 of 3) Briefing It is time now for you to learn the true scientific genius of my master plan! I will at last reveal all, and then complete the plan with a masterstroke! I had a theory that the processes governing the Devouring Earth could be over-ridden, not just on a one-by-one basis, but as a whole ecology! I have developed a device that will force the Devouring Earth's hives and supporting eco-system to grow at an explosive rate, allowing them to break through any defense. Then, with the proper controls I have developed, they will die off, leaving our enemies destroyed! But before Arachnos will recognize my genius, I will need to conduct a test run. A test run in the very heart of the Devouring Earth's home territory, Eden itself! A test run that will overwhelm and destroy all of Paragon City in one fell swoop! All I need is someone daring enough to enter the very core of the Devouring Earth's realms and implement my mad designs! Mission Acceptance I knew you would be able to gaze unblinking into the abyss and emergy with the dark bounty only mad science can bring! The first step is to blind the Hamidon to our plans. To do that, you must destroy 15 hive spires that the Hamidon uses both to communicate with it's creatures and to drink in the water it needs. With the spires destroyed, we will have some time before the Hamidon can even comprehend what's happening, much less move to stop us. You may also want to take this opportunity to examine the area. You'll be going back there several times. Oh, and before you go, please take my latest creation with you: Creeper seeds! Simply throw them and a hideous plant monster will sprout, growing in moments to attack your foes! Take three seeds for now. I can give you more when it's time for the next mission! Temporary Power: Mission Objective * Destroy Hive Spires Enemies Debriefing Excellent! Now, the next phase will be to simply plant the growth-bombs, despite the incredibly hostile and dangerous creatures that inhabit the place. And they said mad science would be difficult! The fools! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 2 of 3) Briefing The Hamidon is now blind to our work in Eden. As blind as the established scientific community is to my genius! Beut now we'll open their eyes! The time has come to plant the growth bombs, and transform the Devouring Earth into a weapon under our control! Mission Acceptance These four devices are works of true genius! Each is filled with a mutated strain of the Will of the Earth (Note the green color!) that I call the Force of the Earth. This mutant strain emits a psychic signal to grow and multiply to all Devouring Earth creatures! When each device goes off, the initial signal will be amplified a hundredfold, and then sustained by the dispersed mutant bacterium. Then the Force of the Earth harmlessly dies off, taking any infected Devouring Earth with it! All of Paragon City will be crushed beneath hive-spires, and a week later, even the hardiest of the Devoured will be gone! Genius! Laugh with me! NYAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH! Oh, and take some fresh creeper seeds with you! Temporary Power: Mission Objective * Plant Growth devices Enemies Debriefing The timers on the devices will go off any minute now. Soon, the world will be awash in televised coverage of the destruction of Paragon City! Any moment now. Helpless heroes. Terrified citizens. Buildings topple. The whole thing, moments after the devices activate. When they activate any minute now... WHAT'S GOING ON? Where is my panic and terror? Where is the nightmarish destruction as the old world is swept away by the glory of science? Something has gone wrong. (Story Arc: Von Grun's Lament, mission 3 of 3) Briefing This is terrible! Nothing bad is happening! We did everything perfectly, but something has gone wrong! My plans are all off-track. Mad science isn't supposed to go wrong like this! But the true test of a mad scientist is how much worse you can make things go wrong. I must examine my notes. It can't have been my scientific genius, and you're too capable a villain to have made a mistake. No, it must have been someone else's fault! And I think I know who! But it won't be easy. You might want to gather some allies to you for this, if I'm right. Mission Acceptance Here it is, right in my notes! 'Eden is often patrolled by the spirit of a hero called Woodsman, who helps to keep the Devouring Earth in check. Woodsman's powers could easily keep the bombs from detonating. Under no circumstances should I proceed with the plan until Woodsman has been discorporated and can no longer interfere!' Looks like that page of the plan fell out of my 3-ring notebook. I knew I should have gone with spiral-bound. No matter! You, my loyal ally, must return to Eden once more and strike down the Woodsman, the spirit of the wood! Oh, and take these fresh Creeper seeds! They're the last batch for a while so use them when you need them. Temporary Power: Mission Objective * Defeat Woodsman Enemies Notable NPC's * Woodsman Debriefing Woodsman has been defeated, but still nothing is happening! The bombs should have gone off. There should be images of terror and the destruction of Paragon City! This is driving me mad? How will I ever rule the world when I can't even accomplish a plan this simple? In the equation of my life, X has been found equal to despair! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 1 of 6) Briefing Oh. It's good to see you, I guess. I'm sorry, it's just that this string of failures is weighing heavily on me. I had dreamed of watching the world, you know, tremble before my scientific genius and stuff. But all of these failures! Mad scientist? Pah! I should be happy if they'll even employ me as a mad shop teacher after this! I had the help of one of the most powerful villains in the world, and I what do I have to show for it? Oh, where on the graph do 'Loser' and 'Wanna-be' meet? *sniff* That's right! x = Vernon von Grun! Mission Acceptance You'll still work with me? Even after all that's gone wrong? Then I will pull myself together! If I'm to be a mad scientist, then I have to act like one, and the first rule of science whether sane or mad is to examine the evidence. I need you to return to Eden, and find out what's going on. There may be some Longbow in the area, they may know something. Mission Objective(s) *Find out what went wrong ** Kidnap two scientists Enemies Debriefing Those scientists you found told me a great deal, but they were rescued by Blue Steel before I could learn enough. It seems that the Devouring Earth have become more docile after my devices went off, exactly the opposite effect as I had wanted! The heroes have no idea why it's happening, but they're more than happy to see it occur. and what's worse, the heroes are taking the opportunity to recover previously devoured people, and attempt to transform them back with captured Rikti biotechnology! They're using my evil plans to use their science to do good! And I WILL NOT tolerate that! For a brief moment I thought I was done with science, but this lights the three-foot tall Bunsen burner flame of madness! It heats the crucible of science within me, and the noxious vapors that issue forth are nothing less than the poison fumes of MAD SCIENCE! Laugh with me! AAAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAH - HAAAAH! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 2 of 6) Briefing Those fool scientists did not tell me all I needed to know before they were rescued, but at least we did learn that the heroes of Paragon City know nothing. However, there may be another place we can seek for clues. I have heard reports that the Devouring Earth in St. Martial have been seen fighting among themselves! Such a thing should be impossible, but study of the bodies could yield impressive results. I'll need you to return to St. Martial and subdue a nest of Devouring Earth where some of this infighting is occurring. Mission Acceptance I have the point marked here. Just subdue all of them, that should be fine. Oh, and take this. It's my last batch of Tranquilizer darts. You just might need them. Mission Objective(s) * Subdue Devouring Earth Enemies Debriefing It will take some time to analyze the creatures. Something must have gone awry when the growth bomb went off, but what? I can only hope that nothing goes disastrously wrong before I have a chance to figure out what has happened. (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 3 of 6) Briefing Something has gone disastrously wrong! The Devouring Earth have started attacking Arachnos bases! If they've been infected by my Force of the Earth mutagen, this could all lead right back to me, er, us! Oh, who could have anticipated such a turn of events could come to pass when I began playing with an intricate and alien eco-system and the semi-intelligent monstrosities that dwelled within it? I have learned of one such base already under attack. You must investigate it! Mission Acceptance The base is most likely already lost, but if you can recover the base commander and shut down the computer system, that should help to mitigate the loss. If the commander falls in combat, though, it could be bad... In the meantime, I will continue examining the creatures you collected previously. If they have been infected by my Force of the Earth mutagen, then this will all be my fault. Oddly, I find that thought at once horrifying and pleasing. Part of the fun of Mad Science is when it goes horribly awry, after all! Oh, and take this, my last Vial of Bees with you! I'm certain you'll find some use for the little terrors! Mission Objective(s) *Investigate DE Attack ** 3 computers to deactivate ** Rescue Base Commander ** Lead Base Commander out Enemies Notable NPC's * Pet: Becky, the Tarantula Mistress * Pet: Base Commander Debriefing You bring good news just in time! My suspicions were correct. These Devouring Earth have all been infected with my Force of the Earth mutant mutagenic bacteria. Unfortunately, several other Arachnos scientists have also uncovered this fact. I fear we will be meeting with Arbiter Daos very, very soon. (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 4 of 6) Briefing Well, it looks like the cursed gaze of responsibility for the destruction I have wrought has been turned upon us by no less than Arbiter Daos himself! A Night Widow delivered an 'invitation' to a meeting with him. However, Daos wishes to speak to you first, no doubt to get separate stories from us. And I was SO CLOSE! I had just learned that Crey industries have captured an organelle of the Hamidon, the creature that spawns the Devouring Earth! That thing could tell me what I wish to know, and allow me to undo my tragic mistakes! And now I must spend all my time preparing my case for Arbiter Daos! But wait! There may yet be time! That is, if you are still willing to help? Mission Acceptance First, you must speak to Daos, there is no avoiding that grim task. Then, while Daos interrogates me, you will enter the Crey Compound here on Grandville, and find that Organelle. I will use that information to find a way to undo all that I have done! But first, take these, my last Creeper Seeds. Use them well! Temporary Power: Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Daos "We've been watching you help out Vernon von Grun. In fact, we've had our eye on him for a while now. Von Grun is a genius, alright. He's also reckless, immoral, obsessed, and likely a danger to everyone around him. In other words, a perfect mad scientist candidate. We've been wondering when he'd finally make his big break, and it looks like what he needed was some professional help. A pro-level villain, I mean. Like you. I'm not upset about the base. A base here or there is a small price to pay for good mad science. Why do you think we keep Dr. Aeon around? That guy's a complete loon, but if you need to power a city by tapping into an entombed demon, you can't let sanity stop you. And organizations like ours always need more mad scientists. Sure, we've got Aeon and Weaver-1, and even Grillo when he really gets into it. But compare that to the Council: Nosferatu, VAndal, Arakhn, Burkholder, even Requiem dabbles in mad science sometimes. And don't even get me started on Nemesis! We need more mad scientists if we're to keep up, and we've been hoping that von Grun would make the leap. It looks like he will, thanks to your help. Now, I have to interrogate him to see how well he rants under pressure. In the meantime, you should check out that Hamidon organelle the Crey have." * Investigate Organelle ** Examine the Organelle ** Defeat Manager Enemies Debriefing Amazing! Mental contact with Hamidon Parsalima, the mad genius who became the Hamidon and created the Devouring Earth! Did you get a sample? No, wait, must stay focused. The important thing is that we can not allow the heroes to gain by this. If this 'Zenflower' succeeds in domesticating the Devouring Earth, it will be a disaster for all the evil in the world. And if there is anything mad scientists CAN NOT abide, it is the forces of good profiting from his plans! I will not allow it! Fortunately, my interrogation went well. It seems that while Arbiter Daos is concerned, he has no concrete evidence. Indeed, Daos suspects NOTHING of my genius! Or of my true plans to RULE the WORLD! Laugh with me! RAAH - HA - HA - HA - HA - HAAAAA! I don't know if you've noticed but I've been trying a couple different styles of evil laugh. It's hard to pick the right one. (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 5 of 6) Briefing I am very close to putting an end to this heroic usurpation of my mad scientific genius, but a problem has occurred. Something has re-awoken many of the Devouring Earth specimens I had you capture, and now they're running riot in my own lab! They could well destroy my work if they are left unchecked. You must help me to subdue the beasts in my lab or else all will be lost. Mission Acceptance You'll have to defeat all of the beasts, as well as recover 3 pieces of my work for safe keeping. As you know, I work for Operative Grillo on the Fury project. So, it, ah, isn't just my lab. There are other people there, and they are sort of my co-workers, so it might be good if you could get them out too. I may be mad, but I did just order some boxes of spiderling-scout candy from one of their daughters and I'll never get them if all of my co-workers are devoured. Mission Objective(s) Save Vernon's lab * Save 3 scientists * Save 3 project elements Enemies Debriefing You have done well. My lab is saved, and now it is time to complete my work. My mad genius has been mis-used by the hated heroes of Paragon City and this 'Zenflower' creature. It is time now to restore the unnatural balance and bring about her doom! And you, my ally, you shall be the one who carries forth the blazing torch of my scientific glory to burn away the false hopes of those who cling to the out-dated ways and morals of the old order! (Story Arc: Von Grun's Redemption, mission 6 of 6) Briefing It has all built up to this moment! Zenflower has been seen in Eden, asserting her control over the Devouring Earth in their own den! Control that she has usurped from me! Power that should be rightfully mine! And Zenflower is powerful, in fact she may soon have the alliance of the entire Devouring Earth if she is not stopped. Therefore, now must be the moment that we stop her! Make whatever dark pacts and shadowy alliances you must to bring along as many cronies as you can. Now is the time for the final battle: Mad Science versus Mutant Nature! Mission Acceptance Defeat Zenflower. She cannot be allowed to consolidate her hold over the Devouring Earth. Even though it may return them to the control of the Hamidon, that's better than having them be used to help mankind for the good of all! You have seen me through many things. From my early trials to the moment of my ultimate victory was cruelly snatched away, and finally to this! Now is the time to end this tale of mad science gone awry by defeating she who would use my evil work for good. Many mad scientists would have quit long ago, but my long years as a mere lab assistant have taught me diligence. And after this mistake has been wiped away, I think all that I have learned working with you will also serve me well. Oh, and take this. It is my final formulation of the Force of the Earth. Use it, and it will cause such confusion among your foes from conflicting empathic impulses that they will not be able to tell friend from foe. Temporary Power Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Zenflower Enemies Notable NPC's * Hero: Zenflower Debriefing I saw the news. Zenflower is down and the Devouring Earth are returning to their old ways. But that's barely important now. VILLAINNAME, look! I just got it in the mail. It's my card. My union of scientific evil card! The papers have been signed by Grillo and Dr. Creed, and everyone! I did it! Thanks to you I did it! I'm no longer Vernon von Grun, mere lab assistant, I am now Victor sic Von Grun, Mad Scientists! I couldn't have done it without you! Now, there's so much to do! I'll have to give my 2 week notice in the traditional fashion by attempting to build a killer robot or evil demi-human clone, of course, and there'll be setting up a lab. Oh, and I'll need some twisted assistants, must give back to the community. And a master plan to RULE the WORLD! But I couldn't have done it without you! There's so much to do, but thank you, VILLAINNAME, thank you! You've made my mad dreams of making science run amok finally come true! I'll never forget you, and the world will never forgive you! External Links *